


Всегда

by jsMirage



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: В будущем, другой волшебник ответит ему на вопрос о патронусе коротким «Всегда». И Дамблдор, как никто другой, будет понимать каково это – хранить в своем сердце любовь к человеку, с которым не можешь быть рядом. Всегда.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Всегда

ㅤㅤЮный Гарри Поттер на своем первом году обучения в Хогвартсе, блуждая по коридорам замка, наткнулся на удивительное зеркало Еиналеж, которое показывало ему родителей. Мальчик стал часто наведываться к нему и сидеть напротив, с улыбкой наблюдая за папой и мамой. Эти вечера были наполнены для него смесью любви, тепла и… боли.

ㅤㅤНо, не смотря на щемящее сердце чувство, он продолжал приходить сюда. Пока в один из вечеров, его компанию не разбавил директор Хогвартса.

ㅤㅤ— Ты вернулся, Гарри, — послышался голос за спиной мальчика.

ㅤㅤТот торопливо обернулся, опасаясь, что его отругают. Поспешно встав на ноги и вытянув руки вдоль туловища, Поттер смотрел на мудрого старца, наивно хлопая глазами.

ㅤㅤ— Я вижу, мальчик, что ты, как и многие до тебя, открыл для себя прелести Еиналеж, — голос Дамблдора звучал тихо, миролюбиво, но с толикой разочарования. — Позволь, я дам тебе ключ к разгадке. Он тебе поможет. — Директор приблизился к Гарри и остановился напротив него. — Счастливый человек, посмотрев в зеркало, увидит только себя, — на этих словах Дамблдор обернулся к Еиналеж, продолжая говорить, — таким, какой он есть.

ㅤㅤ— Зеркало покажет нам то, что мы хотим увидеть? — скорее утверждал, нежели спрашивал Гарри. — Что бы ни захотели.

ㅤㅤ— И да, и нет, — расплывчато ответил директор. — Оно показывает самые сокровенные и самые безрассудные желания наших сердец. Вот ты, Гарри, не знал своей семьи, но увидел их, стоящих рядом с тобой. Только запомни, Гарри, это зеркало не дает ни знаний, ни истины. Некоторые смотрели в зеркало, не отрываясь, и сходили с ума, — пояснил Дамблдор, продолжая глядеть на отражение в Еиналеж. — И поэтому завтра его перенесут в другое место. Я хочу попросить тебя никогда больше не подходить к нему. Человеку не следует жить в своих мечтах, Гарри, и забывать про настоящую жизнь, — последнюю реплику он произнес с грустью. Потому что прошло больше шестидесяти лет, а сам Альбус все продолжал и продолжал смотреть в это чертово зеркало. Ему не хотелось такой же судьбы для юного, неокрепшего ума.

ㅤㅤ— Сэр… Профессор Дамблдор, — нерешительно начал он, будто почувствовав настроение директора, прознав его самую страшную тайну. — Могу я задать вам один вопрос?

ㅤㅤ— Кажется, ты уже задал один вопрос. — Дамблдор улыбнулся. — Тем не менее, можешь задать еще один.

ㅤㅤ— Что вы видите, когда смотрите в зеркало? — выпалил Гарри, затаив дыхание.

ㅤㅤ— Я? — переспросил профессор.

ㅤㅤАльбус глядел на свое отражение, в котором он не был седовласым старцем. Там его молодая версия смотрела в разноцветные глаза другого парня. Самоуверенного, нахального на вид. Со светлыми волосами, доходящими ему до плеч. По сравнению с Гриндевальдом, Альбус казался нерешительным и сдержанным.

ㅤㅤЮноши стояли друг напротив друга, а затем Дамблдор приблизился к Геллерту и, осторожно коснувшись ладонью его щеки, заглянул в глаза, спрашивая разрешения. Но глаза Гриндевальда оставались такими же нахальными, как и всегда. Он не демонстрировал отказа или согласия. Скорее наблюдал. Хватит ли у пай-мальчика Альбуса смелости, или он струсит?

ㅤㅤВ зеркале Еиналеж смелости ему хватило. И Дамблдор коснулся губ Геллерта робким, скомканным поцелуем. Затем слегка отстранился, нервно сглатывая и пытаясь понять реакцию на свои действия, но тот сохранял спокойствие. Смотрел и молчал, привычно бросая вызов. Потешаясь над чопорным другом. И это побудило Альбуса к действиям. Он пылко и отчаянно притянул к себе Геллерта, жадно его целуя, выпуская на волю всех внутренних демонов. Все самые потаенные желания своего сердца.

ㅤㅤДальше картинка сменилась. И вместо парочки молодых парней, Еиналеж показало двух старцев. Седобородого директора Хогвартса и стоящего с ним бок-о-бок, все такого же дерзкого, даже спустя годы, Геллерта Гриндевальда. Не заключенного тюрьмы Нурменгард, а преподавателя Защиты от темных искусств в этой самой школе.

ㅤㅤГлупые мечты. Каждый раз они незначительно меняются, но суть их неизменна. Альбус и Геллерт вместе. Навсегда.

ㅤㅤ— Я вижу себя, — невозмутимо ответил Дамблдор на заданный Гарри вопрос, — держащего в руке пару толстых шерстяных носков.

ㅤㅤПоттер недоуменно смотрел на него.

ㅤㅤ — У человека не может быть слишком много носков, — пояснил с улыбкой директор. — Вот прошло еще одно Рождество, а я не получил в подарок ни одной пары. Люди почему-то дарят мне только книги.

ㅤㅤОн почти не лгал. Геллерт любил дарить ему носки. Всегда странные и смешные. Слишком яркие и нелепые для такого серьезного юноши, каким был Альбус. Иногда даже девчачьи. Дамблдор называл его идиотом и презрительно фыркал, но всегда надевал подарок. Даже в юношестве он был излишне сентиментальным. Годы, конечно, подкорректировали эту черту его характера, но не смогли стереть ее до конца. Иначе Альбус перестал бы приходить к этому зеркалу. Перестал бы представлять рядом с собой Геллерта или то, как могли бы развиться их отношения.

ㅤㅤВ будущем другой волшебник ответит ему на вопрос о патронусе коротким «Всегда». И Дамблдор, как никто другой, будет понимать каково это — хранить в своем сердце любовь к человеку, с которым не можешь быть рядом. Всегда.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*   
ㅤㅤУже в спальне Гарри вдруг осознал, что Дамблдор не был с ним откровенен. Но с другой стороны, подумал он, спихивая с подушки спавшую на ней Коросту, это был очень личный вопрос.


End file.
